Because I'm a Persocon
by Wandering Literate
Summary: [INUYASHA X CHOBITS] Chii finds Hideki's history text book one day and reads about the Shikon no Tama. Chii just wants to use to the jewel to be human like Hideki, but gets drawn into the text book, ending up in feudal Japan.
1. The Shikon no Tama

_Because I'm a Persocon  
  
Chapter 1: The Shikon no Tama   
  
by Rose Shadow_  
  
---  
  
Rose Shadow: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I finally have a new fan ficcy! I hope people will review...  
  
Inuyasha: Of course they won't... They HATE your stories!  
  
Rose Shadow: TT ... I could kill you off in my story...  
  
Inuyasha: Then your precious reviewers will flame you.  
  
Rose Shadow: AH **SHADDUP**!  
  
"Okay, Chii, I'm leaving for cram school," Hideki said, putting on his shoes. He leaned a hand on the plain white wall on his small apartment. He struggled on his shoes, stressing to not be late.  
  
"Hideki! Have a good day," Chii said, sweetly smiling as usual.  
  
"Thanks, Chii," Hideki responded back with a smile as well. He opened the door and left with his backpack. While Hideki was walking out, he saw Ms. Hibiya sweeping outside like always every morning. Everything seemed fine.  
  
"Good morning, Hideki," Ms. Hibiya greeted. "Oh, yes... how are you doing for clothes for Chii? Do you mind if I have her try on a dress while you're gone?"  
  
"I don't mind," Hideki approved. "Thanks again. Bye!" He rushed out of the apartment gates, carefully timing his speed so he wouldn't be late for cram school... again.  
  
"Good bye," Ms. Hibiya said. With that said, she leaned her broom against the building walls and hurried to her room to get the dress.  
  
---  
  
Chii examined the room; empty as usual when Hideki left. She would leave to work at Chiroru in a few hours, but decided to read. Chii crawled over to the bookshelf to search for the 'City With No People' series. On the bookshelf, she saw Hideki's history textbook.  
  
"Chi...?" Chii said to herself. "This is Hideki's. Hideki always brings this book to school to study. If Hideki does not have this book, he won't be able to study?"  
  
Chii picked up the history textbook, wanting to return it to Hideki, but she didn't know where Hideki's cram school was. When Chii stood up, the book was heavier than Chii expected, thus it fell on the floor, flipped to a 'random' page. Chii bent down on the wooden polished floor and began to read the page.  
  
"Shi... Shikon no Tama... Chapter 12. The Shikon no Tama was or... originated in the Warr-ing States Era in Japan in the feudal times. It was said to be made up of four souls... and could grant anybody's desire..." Chii read aloud. She stopped. "Desire... Sumomo? What does... des-ire mean?" ((a/n: Oh, and for those who doesn't know, Plum's Japanese name is Sumomo.))  
  
"Aye! Accessing dictionary software... Desire: 1. To wish or long for; want. 2. To express a wish for; request. It can also be used as a noun!" Sumomo answered in a happy attitude.  
  
"Chii... wants..." Chii said to herself as the background around her seemed darker as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What does Chii want?" Freya asked, sitting next to Chii. ((a/n: And for those who didn't read the manga volumes, or watched the episode may not know who Freya is. Freya is Dark Chii, or Black Chii. And if you don't know who Dark Chii is... oO Are you sure you know the series Chobits?))  
  
"Chii... wants to be with Hideki. Chii wants Hideki to like Chii," Chii replied, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Hideki will like you if he's the 'someone just for you.' If not, it's not worth it, Chii," Freya said.  
  
"But... can Chii use the Shikon no Tama?" Chii asked.  
  
"Maybe. But it's... It'll be impossible to find it."  
  
"Chii wants to find it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To be more like Hideki... be... human."  
  
---  
  
Rose Shadow: Wow, that was rather short... and the beginning was kind of... corny... --''  
  
Inuyasha: All of your stories are...  
  
Rose Shadow: ¬¬ ... 


	2. Sengoku Jidai

_Because I'm a Persocon  
  
Chapter 2: Sengoku Jidai  
  
by Rose Shadow_  
  
---  
  
Rose Shadow: [reads reviews] Hm... it's details you guys want, eh? Okay! I could give you details... =)  
  
Inuyasha: Feh... is that so?  
  
Rose Shadow: Yup! I just don't write my fan fics like I do with my English reports. I use details to make my report longer and the explanation on the story shorter. In fact, I misused it and my stupid teacher gave me points off! See?! IT'S AN A- !! THAT TOTALLY BLOWS OFF MY RECORD OF A's!!  
  
Inuyasha: [sarcastically] I feel so sorry for you.  
  
Rose Shadow: Now, **onward!**  
  
---  
  
"Chii..." Freya said, her eyes darkening. "Hideki should accept you for who you are. Don't change yourself for him."  
  
"But, this is what Chii wants," Chii explained, smiling slightly. "Chii wants to change for Hideki."  
  
Freya blinked at Chii, not knowing what else to say. She couldn't argue with her own sister. Freya closed her eyes in defeat and opened them once more, nodding. "Okay... I'll help." Without a word, Freya parted away from Chii, the darkness in the background fading. Within a few seconds, Chii found herself sitting in Hideki's room again with a confused look on her face. She glanced around the room- the stove, the television set, the DVD player, the window with thin curtains, the bookshelf... and... the book. It was all still there.  
  
Chii again glanced down at the history text book, staring at one of the pictures. It was a silver-haired boy with dog-like ears, warm golden eyes and a cocky smirk on his face. Chii reached out her hand to touch the picture. When two finger touched the page, Chii felt a strong wind blowing against her face and the room darkening again.  
  
She didn't dare to say a word, for Chii was too surprised to, anyway. Her fingers seemed to go through the page. Curious, Chii pushed her whole hand in. Then, without any warning, she was pushed into the book by the wind she felt around her.  
  
There was a knocking at the door. There was no response. The door knob turned and entered was Chitose Hibiya.  
  
"Chii?" Ms. Hibiya called, looking around the small apartment room, a dress in her hands. "Chii, dear? Where are you...?" She glanced at the clock. It wasn't time for Chii to leave for work; it was hours too early. "Oh, dear... I'd better call Hideki."  
  
---  
  
"Oh, will you shut up, Inuyasha?!" Kagome shouted in an agitated tone, not glancing up from her history text book. "I came here for some quiet to study for my history test!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said, giving up. He had been touching almost everything in Kagome's over-stuffed backpack and asking what each thing was. He laid down on his back, staring at the sky to be quiet... for Kagome's sake at least. He was counting the clouds, but stopped suddenly when he heard Kagome's shrill scream.  
  
"_KYAHH_!" Kagome screamed, falling back with her book on her face. Fallen on top of Kagome was a girl with long hair of ivory that reached her feet. She had innocent amber eyes and where her ears were supposed to be were strange metal material—Chii.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing to Kagome's side. He pushed Chii off of Kagome and helped her up. "Who is that girl?" He pointed to Chii.  
  
"Chii..." Chii groaned, sitting up. "Where... is Chii?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer, nor did Inuyasha. Chii stared around her new surroundings. The earth was moist, and grey rocks shimmered as if they were in water. There were trees with branches full with fruits, just waiting to be dropped into people's hands. The lake was so clear and bright, it could be mistaken for the sunlight. There were rows and rows of trees that were the tallest Chii had ever seen.  
  
"Where is Chii?" Chii asked again.  
  
"Who is Chii?" Kagome questioned, confused as Chii was.  
  
Chii smiled brightly. "Chii is Chii. Hideki named me that way."  
  
"...Hideki?"  
  
"Yes. Hideki is my owner. He found me," Chii replied happily.  
  
"Owner?" Kagome gasped in horror. 'Is she some kind of demon that cruel humans... own?' she asked herself in thought. Instead, she curiously touched Chii's 'ears.' "Wait... you're not human, right?" Those ears seemed so familiar...  
  
"No," Chii answered, shaking her head. "I am a persocon."  
  
"A persocon!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's where those ears seemed so familiar! But you don't look like any other persocon. Who built you?"  
  
Chii lowered her head. "Chii doesn't know. Chii doesn't remember anything."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Kagome exclaimed out of sympathy. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."  
  
"**Wait** just a second!" Inuyasha said suddenly. "I'm not taking care of anything if I don't even know the species! What in the seven hells is a... 'persocon'?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "It stands for personal computer. You can give it programs and... stuff, so they fit your needs!" Kagome explained impatiently.  
  
"Uh... '_computer'_...? '_Programs_'?" Inuyasha questioned, more confused than before.  
  
"Oh, never mind," Kagome sighed. "Just know you can trust her... Chii. They come from my time."  
  
"Then why is she here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't know the answer to this question, remained quiet and only turned to Chii.  
  
"Chii doesn't know..." Chii said simply.  
  
---  
  
Rose Shadow: There you go! Happy?! **HAPPY?!**  
  
Inuyasha: You're cruel.  
  
Rose Shadow: I was just kidding... and who are you to call me cruel!  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
Rose Shadow: Okay, now REVIEW PLEASE! [insert big smiley]  
  
Inuyasha: You're getting those mood swings again.  
  
Rose Shadow: Shut up! TT 


	3. Lonely Without You

_Because I'm a Persocon  
  
Chapter 3: Lonely Without You  
  
By Rose Shadow_  
  
---  
  
Rose Shadow: Blah... some things never pleases you people...  
  
Inuyasha: You're in a bad mood...  
  
Rose Shadow: Hell yeah, I am! My life is f---king screwed up!!  
  
Inuyasha: ...I don't think you should be writing in this condition...  
  
Rose Shadow: Nothing else to do. Since I'm not in the best of moods right now, I apologize for ranting here... _Details, details, details._ _Blah, blah, blah_... Who... cares? I usually cover up everything with the details given and the dialogue... And no, Plum's Japanese name is Sumomo. Sumomo is a Japanese name, which means... well, plum. Also, Kagome knows persocons because I'm plunging this story way into the future. I guess I switched the time period so it's kind of like an AU... just bare with me, okay? I don't mind constructive criticism, but I guess I shouldn't have read it today, when I feel like killing every single person who even talks to me... So, onward with the fic, I guess...  
  
---  
  
The sky was darkening, the rows and rows of trees towering over Chii, Kagome and Inuyasha. They were walking to Kaede's hut, where she and Sango and Miroku were staying.  
  
"So... can you try to remember how you came here?" Kagome asked Chii.  
  
Chii hesitated a moment, not knowing exactly how she arrived at this place herself. "Chii was reading a book..."  
  
"Reading a book?" Inuyasha queried. "Feh! That's ridiculous! How can you get here by reading a book?"  
  
She stared at Inuyasha blankly. "Chii saw a picture of you," Chii stated. Inuyasha stared back, confused by Chii's words. As for Kagome knew, Inuyasha wasn't photographed in any way at all.  
  
"M-me?" Inuyasha stuttered. "Explain."  
  
Chii nodded. "Chii saw a picture of dog-man..."  
  
"...Dog man?" Inuyasha interrupted again. "My name is not 'Dog-man!' It's Inuyasha, **got that**?!"  
  
"Hai[1]," Chii responded and continued on what happened, "When Chii touched picture of Inuyasha, Chii's fingers went through book and was pushed into book."  
  
Kagome took in Chii's story and concluded, "That's... very... strange. Maybe Kaede knows what's this about." Inuyasha mumbled something that nobody can ever make out and Chii only nodded. They walked for quite while through the darkened sky and clouds in complete silence. At last, they arrived at Kaede's hut.  
  
"Hello everybody," Kagome greeted, opening the door, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, hi..."  
  
"Konban-wa[2]. My name is Chii," Chii said, introducing herself like Hideki taught her how and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Oh... Hello, my name is Sango."  
  
"Shippo."  
  
"My name is Miroku," said the proud pervert/con artist/monk. Miroku was about to run up to her and ask his 'world famous question' but he hesitated when he noticed Chii's ears.  
  
"Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you my name, Chii," the young miko said. "My name is Kagome."  
  
"Sango... Shippo..." Chii repeated, her amber eyes glowing. "Miroku... Kagome... Chii will not forget!" Chii smiled a friendly, bright smile.  
  
---  
  
The sun was still shining dimly in the late afternoon of Tokyo. Hideki Motosuwa sighed lazily as he walked toward his apartment, waiting to see Chii's comforting smile to cheer him up. While walking, he saw the sickenly happy couples- human and persocon... It was a wonder to Hideki how they get block out everything else around them and make it seem only they existed in that world they were imagining. Hideki had only opened the gate to his apartment building to see Ms. Hibiya's petite figure running towards him.  
  
"Hideki," Ms. Hibiya called. She quickly paced the last few steps to Hideki and stopped a moment to catch her breath. "Hideki... I hate to impose, but when I went into your room, Chii wasn't there."  
  
"She... wasn't...?" Hideki asked, his eyes widening.  
  
---  
  
[1] Hai= yes  
  
[2] Konban-wa= good evening  
  
Hm... this chapter is pretty short... [insert big smiley face]


	4. Searching

_Because I'm a Persocon  
  
Chapter 4: Searching  
  
By Rose Shadow_

---

Rose Shadow: [sigh]  
  
Inuyasha: You know, it's good you're depressed! You don't talk as much!  
  
Rose Shadow: TT I will use my dog whistle if I have to. Besides, it's not my screwed up life I'm sighing about- It's my computer... [sigh] The third computer I've broken so far. It's been rebooted so I've lost everything and the stupid Microsoft Word isn't working! So then, I had to type this on my brother's computer... again. I rant a lot, don't I?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, yes you do.  
  
Rose Shadow: Shut up!

---

It was raining again. Pouring rain, to be more exact. This wasn't really helpful to Hideki, but he was so worried about Chii, he didn't notice. He panted out of exhaustion and leaned against a wall. Hideki raised his head and saw the sign: Chiroru Bakery.  
  
'I shouldn't go inside... Chii missing again would worry Mr. Ueda too much,' Hideki said to himself in his head. He dug inside his backpack, calling out Sumomo.  
  
"Yes, master?" Sumomo greeted in a perky voice, popping out of the piled books in the backpack.  
  
"I need to call Minoru Kokubunji," Hideki requested.

---

Chii sat alone inside Kaede's hut. Kagome was outside with Kaede picking out healing herbs, Miroku was 'exorcising ominous clouds' [which really meant finding a good inn for a few nights], Sango was somewhere and Inuyasha is probably sitting in a tree. Even though Shippo and Kirara were there, asleep on blankets, Chii remembered what Ms. Hibiya had said...  
  
"Even if you're not alone, the person you want to be close to is away, you'll be lonely."  
  
She sighed, her eyes full of pain and loneliness. Chii closed her eyes, hearing Freya call her again. Chii looked up at her 'sister' with a mournful face.  
  
"Chii... what's wrong?" Freya asked, though she knew the answer.  
  
"Hideki isn't here..." Chii responded.  
  
Freya knew this, but said, "...And when Hideki isn't with you..."  
  
"My heart hurts," finished Chii.  
  
Freya sadly smiled at Chii. "You must be lonely. Is that only with Hideki? Are you lonely when other people aren't around?"  
  
Chii shook her head... a 'no.' "Right now Shippo and Kirara are here, but... Hideki is not," she explained. Freya embraced her sister to comfort her as darkness engulfed them.  
  
"It's okay..." Freya comforted. "Just open your eyes, look in a yellow bag and you will find what you were searching for."

---

"Hm..." Minoru silently said, as he listened to Hideki's story of what happened to the disappearance of Chii. "Was there... anything unusual about your room? Anything that was misplaced or out of the ordinary?"  
  
Hideki reached into his backpack, pulling out his history textbook. "The only thing that seemed different was my book laid open in the middle of the room. But I don't think it's so weird," Hideki said. "Maybe she was just reading it and that's all?"  
  
Minoru flipped the book open, strangely to the same exact page to where Chii was. "Motosuwa... do you know about a small superstition spreading?"

---

Rose Shadow: Damn... so much homework and studying to do...  
  
Inuyasha: I have an idea! More studying and less writing this story!  
  
Rose Shadow: Don't push it...


	5. Thief

_Because I'm a Persocon  
  
Chapter 5: Thief  
  
By Rose Shadow_  
  
Rose Shadow: Sorry for the long update! It takes a long to figure out the precise time to sneak on my brother's computer.  
  
Inuyasha: That's translation for, 'My brother's going to be home in fifteen minutes.'  
  
Rose Shadow: Wrong! He's going to be home in a half-hour! I would also like to apologize for the weird 'superstition' I stuck in the story down there. '' In fact, it's not really a superstition... oo I ran out of words... Also, forget what I said back in Chapter 2; they didn't collect all the shards yet. Now... ONWARD!!

---  
  
Minoru flipped the book open, strangely to the same exact page to where Chii was. "Motosuwa... do you know about a small superstition spreading?" Hideki shook his head in a 'no' gesture. Minoru then continued, "There is a rumor that someone has created a time portal, even though it has been scientifically proven time travel was impossible. They say he or she had hid the portal in a book when it was created last year... Motosuwa, when did you receive this book?"  
  
"Uh... last year, I think..." Hideki replied, scratching his head. "You don't think the portal was hidden in here, do you?"  
  
Minoru shrugged. "It may be the only reason."

---  
  
Chii slowly opened her eyes, her eyes searching her surroundings.  
  
_"Just open your eyes, look in a yellow bag and you will find what you were searching for."_  
  
She nodded, remembering Freya's words. 'A yellow bag...' Chii thought to herself. Her amber eyes scanned the room, finally landing on an over- stuffed bright yellow bag. Chii rose from the bamboo mat she was sitting on, pacing her feet to the bag. Her hands carefully lifted the opening and spilled out many various items. Surprised, Chii began placing the items back into the bag. When Chii's hand reached for a small glass bottle, she hesitated placing it back. Images of the Shikon no Tama flashed in Chii's programming.  
  
"This... this is the Shikon no Tama," Chii stated to herself, staring at the soft lavender colored crystals. "The jewel of four souls... that will make me human... like Hideki." Chii smiled at the thought of Hideki, tightening her grip on the bottle. However, something seemed strange. The jewel. It wasn't complete; it was very close to being complete, but it was not.  
  
"I want to be human like Hideki..." Chii repeated to herself softly. "I want to be human like Hideki... I want to be human like Hideki." She hoped that is how she would make her desire come true. To Chii's dismay, it hadn't worked. She didn't know the jewel had to be complete. Her eyes saddened; She had come all this way... and her wish wouldn't come true. Chii felt like crying, but not one tear shed. After all, she was only a persocon and persocons couldn't cry. They didn't have real emotions, but Chii knew she was different- Hideki said so himself. As long as Hideki thought Chii was special, she knew she was special.  
  
But the thought of being human tugged at Chii's mind, teasing her at every moment. Without realizing it, Chii stuffed the jewel fragments into her dress pocket and resumed to sulking on the bamboo mat on the floor. After a few quiet moments, Shippo sat up, stretching his arms and legs out. (a/n: Just picturing it makes Shippo looks so cute!)  
  
Shippo sniffed the air a couple of times, then saying, "Everybody's back!" He jumped off the futon and rushed to the door, but was kicked away by the doorway curtains. Then entered, Kagome (I hate her, too...), Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, who particularly looked calm.  
  
"Welcome home," Chii said quietly, out of habit. She was so depressed, she forgot about the jewel fragments she took. Chii was more on the thoughts of going back home with Hideki now. She hardly didn't even notice Kagome rummage frantically through her bag, looking for the jewel fragments.  
  
"Where is it?!" Kagome yelled, now throwing her belongings on the floor carelessly.  
  
"You mean you CAN'T find it?!" Inuyasha shouted. I guess we can't be calm forever. Inuyasha dropped a jewel shard he just found outside on the floor, running over to Kagome, searching for the fragments as well. "Don't tell me you lost them!"  
  
"I DIDN'T!" Kagome argued, not looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
Chii looked at the jewel shard rolling towards her and, almost in a trance, placed the jewel shard in her dress pocket. She returned to staring at the wooden floor. Just suddenly, two feet stepped angrily in front of her. Chii looked up with her innocent face.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I'm blaming you..." Inuyasha said, trying not to yell. "But you COULD help us look!"  
  
Chii still stared at Inuyasha as if she didn't hear a word. "I have no need to search," Chii said, but her voice sounded more mature that time.  
  
Inuyasha just walked away from Chii, mumbling profanities under his breath.  
  
_'I possess the jewel fragments now.'_


	6. Betrayal

_Because I'm a Persocon  
  
Chapter 6: Betrayal  
  
By Rose Shadow_  
  
---  
  
Rose Shadow: [cough] I'm sorry for not updating for such a long long long long long long time! I had a... interest... over Final Fantasy Tactics... and it's really hard to find a time to go on my brother's computer.  
  
Inuyasha: 'Interest'?  
  
Rose Shadow: Fine! Obsession!  
  
Inuyasha: And you waited until your brother went to sleep, huh?  
  
Rose Shadow: TT [cough] Maybe. Also... I may make Naraku a teensy eensy itty bitty out of character. I just like it when he cackles! And Kagura's kind of Ooc, too... but... **ONWARD!** _Kukukuku..._  
  
---  
  
"Naraku... what in the hell are you plotting now?" Kagura asked.  
  
Naraku calmly turned to his assistant. "A new comer with Inuyasha... kukukuku... She has such a fragile mind... kukukuku... so easy to manipulate... kukukuku..."  
  
"Stop it with that cackling nonsense!" Kagura said impatiently, getting up from her seat by the wide window. "So what do you mean?"  
  
"..." Naraku sighed. "There's a girl who recently joined in traveling with Inuyasha. Her mind is fragile and easy to manipulate, even without embedding a jewel shard in her back... she also has an innocent exterior with a barrier. Kagome cannot sense the shards if that girl possesses the jewel fragments."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I do not know... but this might be interesting," Naraku explained. "Kukukuku!"  
  
"Cut that out!" Kagura snapped.  
  
---  
  
Kaede stepped through the heavy rain. She was in relief she finally reached her hut—shelter. When she stepped in, Kaede stared at the mess.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! Has ye lost their minds?" Kaede said, in shock at the sight. Kagome's extra clothes were tossed aside on the tables and one shirt reached high enough to veil the dim light bulb. Candy for Shippo was scattered on the mat, and some candy wrappers left by Shippo who obviously eaten some candy. The rest of the junk Kagome carried in her backpack was thrown around.  
  
"C'mon! You can sense jewel shards! Why can't you find them?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Kaede's words.  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome answered in an agitated voice. "Sigh... let's just clean up this mess." Her eyes shifted to the doorway. "Oh, hello Kaede!"  
  
Chii stood up, out of her trance from Naraku. "Chii will help." As Chii stood up, the jewel fragments fell out of her dress pockets. Everybody stared at the jewel fragments on the floor, refusing to believe that Chii had stolen them.  
  
"...Inu...yasha..." Kagome said in a calm voice. "I'm sure that Chii... has a... good explanation for... this..."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "That's it!" He lifted the curtain of the hut. He tried to put on a soft, calm tone. "Would you mind to step outside for a second. . .?" Chii quietly went outside, facing the doorway. "She's a thief," Inuyasha stated low enough so Chii wouldn't eavesdrop. "We've been giving our hospitality to a thief!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Now..." Sango said, glancing at the doorway. "I'm sure we wouldn't be fooled by this, but we must take drastic measures by carefully watching this girl..."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, but agreed. "...but she's still a traitor..."  
  
Chii was still standing outside by the doorway, her amber eyes locked on the ground. Her head was full of confusion of what may have happened. She looked up at the hood sheltering her from the heavy rain. She heard a word that struck to her head, though...  
  
'Traitor.'  
  
Closing her eyes, Chii found herself in the usual comfortable darkness with her sister, Freya. "Chi... what is a... 'traitor'?"

---  
  
"You don't think the portal was hidden in here, do you?" Hideki asked.  
  
Minoru shrugged. "It may be the only reason."  
  
Hideki sighed, hanging his head down. "Now this just sounds stupid..." He laid his textbook flat open on the ground. "It's not like if I stick my foot in here then my foot will be in like another dimension or something... Uh... What the...?" Hideki did in fact stick his foot on the page Chii opened up to and his foot was half way into the book... like a portal.

---  
  
Inuyasha lifted the doorway curtain which allowed Chii to re-enter the hut. A small blast of light appeared and a foot appeared out of no where and kicked Inuyasha on the back of the head.  
  
"Gahhh..."

---  
  
Hideki quickly retreated his foot. "Weird... it felt like I kicked something..."

---  
  
Rose Shadow: My bologna has a first name! It's O-S-C-A-R! My bologna has a second name! It's M-A-Y-E-R! Oh, I have to eat it every day and if you ask me why I'll sayyyyyy... OSCAR MAYER has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!  
  
Review PLEASE! =) [looks around] Inuyasha? Aren't you going to make a nasty comment about the song I saw on a commercial? Inuyashaaaa? You there?!

_Kukuku... I kept him busy... elsewhere..._

Rose Shadow: oO Who are you?

_Your evil mind._


	7. A Final Reason

_Because I'm a Persocon  
  
Chapter 7: A Final Reason  
  
By Rose Shadow_  
  
---  
  
Rose Shadow: Inuyasha! You're back!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o Was I ever gone?  
  
Rose Shadow: Yes, since these... DAYS I haven't been updating. For the reviewer that asked how Naraku can manipulate a persocon... I have no idea... o.O Anyway... Look at this review... "What would it be like if Inuyasha fell in love with Chii?" by an anonymous reviewer...  
  
Inuyasha: WHAAAAT?!?!  
  
Rose Shadow: O.O Eep. –hides behind couch and throws Chibi Inuyasha plushies- NOW ONWARD! –insert giant smiley-  
  
---  
  
"Traitor... To betray... deceive... treason..." Freya muttered. Darkness still lingered in her eyes.  
  
Chii's innocent eyes turned to Freya. "Chi...?"  
  
Freya shook her head, reaching out her hands to touch Chii's delicate face. "Don't worry about it. It will all come to you soon." She let go of her touch, letting herself float into the darkness, out of Chii's sight. Chii opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting calmly on a mat, rubbing the back of his head. Next to him sat Miroku, then Kaede, Sango and Kagome in a circle. They were sitting around a fire lit under a cooking pot that was heating up their dinner.  
  
"So..." Miroku said. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Hm?" Kaede looked up from stirring the stew. "Young Chii-san can return to her home whenever ye likes..."  
  
"Chi?" Chii questioned. "Chii can?"  
  
Kaede nodded. "Hai. But ye must find the way there." Chii lowered her head. She didn't remember how she got to this mysterious world. All she remembered was a book and that did not explain much to her. Suddenly, Kagome snapped her fingers.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome exclaimed. "If Chii came through my book, surely that's her only way back!"  
  
"...I have question though..." a soft voice spoke up. Sango. "I have a question for Chii. Why did you want the jewel? There had to be a desire of some kind..."  
  
Chii's face lit up with delight. "Because I want to become human... for... Hideki."  
  
Kagome grinned widely, throwing her arms around Chii. "Oh Chii! That's so beautiful!" Chii awkwardly hugged Kagome back. "Maybe Inuyasha can learn a thing or two from you about sincerity..." Kagome added under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha said, referring to Kagome's comment.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Kagome said sweetly. She let go of Chii to gather all the rice bowls and stew stirring spoon. Almost too gingerly did Kagome serve stew inside the bowls with the grin plastered on her face never leaving. It was kind of scary... o.O "Let's eat up!" She turned to Chii, but only saw a great blast of light again. When the light passed, Kagome crawled over to where Chii used to be. "H-hey...! My book is... open..."  
  
"_Kukuku_... So she left already?" a cackling voice said.  
  
"That voice...! Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
---  
  
"Chii!" Chii cried through her purple coloured surroundings. Everything seemed endless and white fog-like smoke spread around Chii, inching nearer and nearer to her breath. "Where...?"  
  
"Don't worry Chii. Nothing will hurt you," a soothing, calm, female voice said. It wasn't Freya... Yuzuki... Kagome... Sango...  
  
'Who... are...?' Chii's thoughts asked. 'Chitose... Hibiya...' Slowly, Chii's eyes fluttered open, her amber filled eyes filled with relief. "Ms. Hibiya!"  
  
Ms. Hibiya warmly smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." Chii sat up, examining her surroundings. Minoru was there with his laptop and Yuzuki by his side as usual. "Minoru! Yuzuki!" It wasn't new- it was Hideki's room. Quite plain and normal, but humble and comfortable. The wooden door creaked open and Hideki stepped in.  
  
"Hideki! Hideki!" Chii cried, throwing her arms around Hideki full of enthusiasm and joy, which caused Hideki to fall on the ground.  
  
"_Chii_..."  
  
---  
  
"Naraku... why in hell are you here?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.  
  
"_Kukuku_... I came... to tell you about Chii. How I forced her to steal those shards... and how she returned home with them," Naraku said, a wicked smile forming on his lips.  
  
"**WHAT?!**" Inuyasha yelled, tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Naraku's smile widened at the sight of an angered Inuyasha. "Why, you didn't notice it was gone by now?"  
  
"H-he's right... I-I can't s-sense any shards..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Why... you... little..." Inuyasha growled. He lifted his sword, charging at Naraku. "..._**BASTARD**_!" Naraku easily dodged by stepping to the side.  
  
"Weak. And... to destroy this book..." Naraku muttered, placing one finger on the open book Chii used to return home and it disintegrated.  
  
"_NOO_!" Kagome cried. "T-that means..."  
  
"No more shards. It's all over," Naraku finished, his wicked smile still on his face. "It's all over."  
  
**...END...**  
  
---  
  
Rose Shadow: Pwahaha! Yes, I ended it! =3 –hides behind couch from all the expected flame throwers- Review and tell me how evil I am! I may write a prologue...?  
  
---  
**Extra! Extra! Read all about it!**  
_The Lost Smiley Story:  
  
I was writing up a chapter for fanfiction.net one day... until I saw this new feature... the Quick Edit feature. I thought to give it a try... and then... I realized... it kidnaps smileys! I am missing fourteen smileys (two for each chapter). I will pay ransom! Anything! I just want them baaaack... _

_ by Kaline_


End file.
